The Love of a Demon
by Lovehammergirl
Summary: Everyday and Every night Amy has been waiting for her husband's return. When a strange figure abducts her she thinks she's going insane when he looks exactly like Sonic but sick in the head. What will she do once she's given a choice to live on Mobius with a curse or stay with him with what seems like a curse. Rated M just incase (I am bad at Summary's...)
1. Waiting

The TV light reached out as far as it could in the dark room. The living room was very empty, there is only a couch and a TV, it's waiting for his furniture to settle down like he should of done the first day. Every night I watch the news and pray to not see his face, that's the only way I know... he's ok. It's been days since I last saw him, I don't even know why I let him leave right after our wedding...

_"Ames it's important that I go as soon as possible, but don't worry Tails and Knuckles will be there with me." Sonic hugged me one last time before heading off to the X-Tornado with the others. "But Sonic when will you be back? I mean we didn't even have our honeymoon..." I fidgeted with my dress nervously not knowing the answer. "Oh Amy, I'll be back as soon as possible. Our honeymoon on the other hand can wait, the longer you wait the better it'll be." He winked and took off giving me a smile as he disappeared from my sight. _

6 days I've been waiting for his return, everyday and every night it's been the same result. Last night was a little different though, the wind was blowing hard, even with the moon almost full it was covered by clouds. That night I went to bed early knowing he wasn't going to come home. The sand man came to me right away that night, at least I think it was the sand man. When I was laying in bed I could feel someone there watching me, then the metallic smell entered the room. It was a familiar smell, like after Sonic and Knuckles got through with their battles. I couldn't get my finger on it, was it Iron? No something else or maybe it was iron, but where did it come from? My memories must be playing with me knowing that Sonic is gone. Shaking my head I turned off the television, I could feel my eyes getting droopy. Instead of going all the way upstairs I grabbed a pillow put it at the end of the couch. I shut the TV off, pulled up a blanket and got comfortable. It's better to be on the couch anyway just in case if Sonic does come home tonight, he could take me upstairs when he gets back or stay on the couch with me. My mind finally shut down as I went to dreamland.

~~X~~

The moon was full tonight, shining bright and brilliant. In the **House of Amy + Sonic** **the Hedgehog**, a clock stuck midnight. Instead of the normal ringing like a clock would screams of agony echoed through the halls. Amy was yanked out of sleep, she turned her head every direction all she saw was darkness. Being tired but well awake she turned on the TV wanting to watch the news. Static was all over the screen, going to turn it off Amy heard ruckus coming from upstairs. Curiosity took over the petite hedgehog, she slowly got up from the couch and went upstairs. The anchorman's voice came from the TV even with the static going, "Five dead... The murderer is to be near the area..." Like cue the TV shut off leaving no light in the living room. Amy was already upstairs with the light on walking down the hall, she noticed her door was wide open.

Shaking she saw her room trashed, her dresser was on the floor with it's continents scattered everywhere, her bed was slashed to pieces. Amy then saw her curtains whipping along with the wind, claw marks were all over the curtains like an animal was in her room. Just to make herself calm she looked for a forest animal in her room, looking in her walk in closet with a bathroom added on. Still finding nothing she walked over everything that was in her way and walked to the hallway, the light in the hallway shut off like a warning to not to leave the room. Scared, Amy backed up and fell on her dresser, in pain she gradually got up to see her door slam in front of her, then something else shut, the window... Amy huddled to the corner of her room and began to bawl, she wanted Sonic to be here to hold her to tell her it was going to be ok. She knew even more that Sonic wasn't here, her bedroom light shut off as well. Now bringing her knees to her chest she got her nightgown wet, she didn't even care that is was starting to wrinkle she was scared out of her mind.

Amy wiped her tears and looked up for a brief moment, two red eyes were staring at her from the corner of her room. Frightened Amy backed into the corner as far as she could, "Who...Who are you?". As the figure got closer a metallic smell entered Amy's nose, she gagged like she was going to throw up but nothing came up. Amy continued to cry and gag soon her vision got blurry, the figures eyes went from red, to a red mess, then finally black. Amy had passed out from the smell and fear, she laid on the ground, tears still running down her face. The figure picked Amy up with it's clawed hands and chuckled darkly, "Oh my sweet rose, your going to be a wonderful goddess..." Holding Amy bridal style she and the figure disappeared leaving the room in complete darkness.

* * *

**Sonic, Amy, Tails, Knuckles (c) SEGA**


	2. Lies

Images of before flashed through Amy's head, the lights turning off, the smell making her gag, and the red eyes. She woke up screaming, now breathing hard she looked around the room and saw it looked like her room but not wrecked, there was also two new nightstands on the sides of the bed. She ran her hands through the bed sheets, she never recalled owning satin bed sheets before, nor that many pillows. Amy had looked behind her and counted 15 pillows, who needs that many pillows...

Only 10 seconds had gone by since Amy had woken up, the door opened with a blue hedgehog running into the room. "Amy! Are you alright honey?" Amy was startled, "Sonic? Your...your back!" Amy hugged her husband nuzzling him while crying.

Sonic was confused, "Where did I go?" he rubbed his muzzle in the crook of her neck.

"You went on a mission with Tails and Knuckles... also when did we get all this?" She stopped hugging him and sat up motioning toward the pillows and the nightstands. Sonic sat there dumbfounded he finally responded, "I don't know what your talking about Amy, we got those the day after our honeymoon in Spagonia**. **Don't you remember?" He had a look of sympathy on his face, why Amy thought she didn't think she'd know.

Amy spaced off trying to remember buying such items, nothing came to her mind only being with Cream all day and watching the news all night. "No... I was always here waiting for you"

Sonic chuckled, "You must be coming down with something Amy, I should get you some water." Sonic got up and went to the door. Amy then got out of bed following Sonic, "What are you doing Amy?" Startled Amy backed up, "I was going to watch TV" Sonic looked confused "TV... Why do you want to watch TV?"

Both hedgehogs stared at each other for a while, "If we were gone for 5 days it would be nice to relax on the couch with you" Amy crossed her arms eyeing Sonic. "You have been watching TV every night, I'll go get water for you and we'll snuggle when I get back"

"I thought you said we were on vacation, how could I have been watching TV every night when Spagonia doesn't have television?" Sonic seemed taken aback by Amy's response. "It... it doesn't matter Amelia, no TV. Now get back in bed and I'll be right back"

Amy crossed her arms, "Amelia? My name has never been Amelia." Sonic laughed nervously "Oh really? I thought because of Amy it came from Amelia..." Amy's ears went back, "Do you remember our wedding?" Sonic put his hands on his hips, "Of course I do." Amy thought back to the wedding, she knew the priest didn't say Amelia Rose or did he?

_The priest looked at the glowing bride, "Do you Amy Rose take Sonic T. Hedgehog as your lawfully wedded husband?" Without skipping a beat Amy responded with happiness, "I do". Clearing his voice the priest looked to Sonic "Do you Sonic T. Hedgehog take Amy Rose as your lawfully wedded wife?" Sonic smiled looking at Amy, "I do". The couple looked back to the priest, "By the power vested in me i now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The couple's looked to each other lovingly, without warning Sonic grabbed Amy's waist, swung her down and kissed her. The crowd cheered with happiness, on the sides their friends were whooping for the hedgehog couple. Sonic looked Amy in the eyes, "Amy Rose I love you..." _

Amy felt something was wrong, showing that she didn't suspect a thing she put her hands on her hips. "What did you say to me after you kissed me?" Sonic hesitated, "Umm your beautiful?" Amy's hands dropped to her sides, "Where's Sonic?" Confused her husband came closer to her, "What do you mean lovely? I'm Sonic your husband" Amy felt tears coming to her eyes "No... no your not. You said you loved me, you'd never forget a thing like that!"

"Why's that?" Sonic came closer to Amy, being a little frightened she backed away. "Because that was the first time you said you loved me!" Fresh tears came down her face, she was confused and frightened unsure to be more of.

Sonic backed away. "I guess I should have known I'd screw up sometime..." Turning around and shutting the door he began to chuckle _darkly_. The lights shut off in the bedroom, leaving total darkness in Amy's vision, _not again_. She heard movement unsure of where it was coming from, it was getting closer. Something pulled at her waist and her arm, Amy began to scream.

Amy hit the bed hard, scrabbling to the pillows she wanted to hide. She hid in a fort of the pillows that was on the bed, peeking out of a little gap to see the curtains pulled back. Looking up she saw the moon wasn't normal it was lite red, like the sky was crimson. _'Where am I?' _Thinking of the worse she crouched down further into the pillows. "Sweetie come out, you must see the room without it's 'cover'" The mattress moved due to the new weight on the bed, Amy started to fall forward as the pillows leaned to the weight. Two hands went through new gaps grabbing Amy's waist, she was pulled out of the pile of pillows being set on Sonic's lap. Amy closed her eyes and began to whimper, a hand stroked her quills to comfort her. "Now, now don't be like that open your eyes"

That familiar smell from before came to her nose, wanting to not smell it she hid her face in Sonic's chest. "Amy what's the matter,are you not happy?" The stroking continued as the pink hedgehog pulled her head up. "No I'm not happy I..." Amy felt like death was staring at her, the red eyes... blood leaking from his eyes... the horror. She pulled away from him terrified going to the door, once at the door she turned to see Sonic smiling at her. Amy looked beyond him, the walls had hand prints, symbols, and just splattered blood. Disgusted she opened the door and ran, the walls were stone with wooden doors each one looking the same. There was chuckling at the end of the hallway "Stop running my sweet it does you no good..."

Amy continued to run, she stopped seeing the torches by the doors go out from the end of the hallway to where she was. Unsure to keep going in the dark, she turned her head and saw two small eyes of red. Looking back down the hallway she took a chance and ran into the darkness hoping to get away from the imposter.

* * *

**Review please. **

**Amy, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles (c) SEGA**


	3. Tragity

Directing herself down the hallway Amy needed a plan, but first she needed to get away. She reached out to the wall trying to find a doorknob. Finally she found one and opened the door, Amy got in quickly and shut the door. Trying not to breath so hard she scanned the room, it seemed like a nice little room. She saw wood floor, a red rug under a velvet couch, a fire place, and on the walls where trophy heads. Amy did a double take and looked closer at the heads, she gasped in horror. Wanting to scream out she instead let tears roll down her face. Four heads hung on the wall, each one was someone she knew. The heads of Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, and Doctor Eggman, each one had fear in their eyes.

Loud footsteps echoed outside the door, Amy heard them and panicked. She looked to the couch and went to hide. Quietly she lied down on the couch hoping to not be seen if he did come in.

The doorknob clicked of entry, Amy held her breath. "Hmm, not here..." The door shut, Amy felt relieved.

She lay there on the couch finally relaxed knowing the imposter had left. Her eyes looked and felt heavy from all the 'excitement', she should be ok if she slept for a while. Amy yawned and drifted to sleep, her sleeping form stayed still on the couch. The floor creaked from the weight put on it, Sonic was still in the room he had never left. He towered over Amy watching her with his blood red eyes, a smile even crept across his face.

Getting on top of Amy he took in her scent, he loved it and craved more. He put his muzzle at the crook of her neck, every few seconds he would stroke her neck with his tongue. Loving every minute of this Sonic moved to Amy's face, he began to kiss her slowly. His actions had Amy saying his name, _"Sonic.."_ Amy thinking it just her dream kissed him back harder. The two hedgehogs were soon making out on the couch, Sonic had his tongue in her mouth now exploring. He brushed his tongue to hers, he discovered it was soft. There tongues wrestled after contact, Sonic not knowing how delicate her tongue was made it bleed after touching it to one of his fangs. Amy's eyes shot open, sitting up she looked up to see the bloody hedgehog that was once after her. "Wha- What were you doing to me?!"

Sonic smiled at the girl "Oh darling I was just simply pleased to see you didn't leave the castle"

"Castle?! Alright, Who are you? Where am I? And why are my friends heads on that fire place!" Tears showed at the corner of her eyes. He clenched his fists, "Friends!? Those pathetic mortals were going to keep me from you! My wife... the only one that should understand even if you can't feel the pain" Amy felt her heart sinking, could he be Sonic...?

She placed her hand on his, distracted he looked away from the flickering fire in front of them. "What happened to you?" Amy tired finding kindness in the black and red eyes, sadly nothing showed. Sonic thought back a couple days ago, he then told Amy the story but left out some parts.

~~X~~

**The Whole Story**

_The X-Tornado landed at Eggman's latest base. Tails and Knuckles lead the way through the new base, they had already been in the base before. Going down the steel hallways we ended up at the heart of the base. The room was dark, Knuckles went to search for the light while Tails and I went to the computer. "When we came a crossed the base before I decided to snoop around, I found something that you would be interested in" Tails hacked into the computer, injecting a hard drive to access data later. I set a hand on Tails' shoulder and chuckled "So interesting you'd take me from Amy on our wedding night? Better be good or you may have Amy at your door step". Tails typed in codes to find what he was looking for, "It's that good, trust me". _

_The screen turned red, littler screens showed pictures. "This project was abandoned by G.U.N last month, it's called Project EXE" The smaller screen showed something in glass, others had small animals with red eyes attacking other animals. "I don't understand what is this? Project EXE... is it a disease?" I took a look at all the pictures showing up, Tails looked at them to. "It seems like it but from what I saw from last time and now it looks like a virus. No not a computer virus" He saw me pointing to the computer with a questioning look. "Ok... Well why'd they drop it?" Tails responded unsure, "That's the thing I just don't know". The screen began to show facts and dates, one caught my eye. "Where's Eggman?" Tails looked up to me, "I..I don't know. When we came here before it was like this. Isn't that right Knuckles?" We turned to the dark, there was footsteps behind us but no one was there. "Wasn't he gett'n the lights?" We looked at each other, Tails then looked out in the darkness, "He should have gotten it by now..."._

_"I'll get him. No Tails get the info you need, we'll look into Project EXE" Tails went back to the computer staying close to the light. I stayed close to the wall, "Knuckles? Where are you?" There was a rattling close, I wanted to see what it was but first I'd have to find the- here it is. The lights turned on, at least a few either way it was dim. Knuckles stood not so far from me, "Knuckle-head you scared Tails and me why didn't you respond?" Knuckles motioned for me to come forward. Stepping forward I saw what he was looking at, Eggman was sleeping in a cage. "Eggman?" The bald man looked up at us with fear, "You fools what are you doing here?". Knuckles unlocked the cage and pulled him out, "Visiting what were you doing in that cage?" He looked around shaking, "It must be hiding... No it wouldn't do that it craves blood." Knuckles and I stared at Eggman thinking he was going insane. Then came the sharp pain in my neck, losing my vision I passed out from the pain. "SONI__C!" _

_Later_

_"He's going to be ok right?", Tails walked to the computer and back to Knuckles and Eggman sitting by the door watching me. I woke up a while ago, but I felt different... They've been talking about me for a while, they wouldn't if I was awake I want to see what they have to say. "I'd be lying if I said yes. I mean you saw what attacked him! We were lucky to get out of there and to your workshop." Eggman got up, walking closer to the cage I was in. They put me in a cage like an animal. "But what's wrong with him? I mean it's not normal for blood to be leaking from your eyes." Knuckles looked to Tails for answers, he didn't have any though. "It's Project EXE. You should know Fox Boy, you were snooping through my things after all!" Tails looked to me, "But the data said every animal injected with the virus was put to death" Laughing echoed through the room, "Oh my that's funny! You didn't see where it said that one went missing? HO! HO! I took that one, but it didn't like me so much so I hid in the cage..." _

_Knuckles looked to Tails who was worried, "So that one had the virus EXE? And it didn't accrue to you that it would try to spread it?" _

_"Yes I was aware it would spread but I didn't think someone would sneak in my base!" _

_"Enough of that what about Sonic!" _

_"I'm afraid there is no cure for him, he's going to be like this till he dies..." _

_Tails let tears roll down his muzzle, "It's not fair! Sonic just got married and now he can't be with his wife!" _

_"Married? That rodent got married to who?" _

_"Amy who else would he marry?" Knuckles comforted Tails while he cried. _

_"Oh no he can't be anywhere near a female..."_

_"Why? Amy might see passed this and take care of him" Tails wiped his tears. _

_"EXE is not something you can take care of. When they tested it the animals ripped others limb from limb craving blood, if they where near a female at all they would breed till the female couldn't anymore! If this get loose every female could be giving birth to EXE children craving blood!" _

_Knuckles and Tails sat in shock looking at Sonic, from what Eggman was saying Sonic was gone and he can't be found. EXE must have taken over his body, nothing will be able to fix him. "I guess we have to tell Amy Sonic passed away, she'll be a widow now..."_

_Everyone was distracted discussing how I'm gone... lost my mind, oh how they're wrong. "She'll be a widow now..." My mind went blank, my mouth felt dry needing water... no blood. I sat up watching them, my prey, this would be so simple. "He's awake" They looked to me, the fat one got closer. "Hmm so this is what happens when EXE is in a Mobian" He put his head right up to the bars, I licked my lips. "He's gone. You see now EXE needs blood to completely take over and be the animal you mobians are." _

_"That's offensive Eggman" Knuckles replied cracking his knuckles. "Calm yourself Echidna! Tails where do you keep your poison?" Tails looked puzzled, "Poison? Why do you want to know where my poison is?" Eggman drug Tails to the next room, Knuckles confused brushed it off. He turned to see Sonic staring at him smiling, "What're you smiling about?", "Oh Knuckles, help a friend out and open the cage". Knuckles thought to himself 'Maybe he's still in there, if Eggman wants poison he'll kill Sonic...' Knuckles got up and went to Sonic, he made up his mind and opened the cage. I quickly got out and began to stretch "Thank you Knuckles! Now for your reward..." I began to corner Knuckles, "Sonic what're you doing?!", "You my friend are going to get a painless death for setting me free"._

_Taking Knuckles head forcefully he snapped it before the echidna could cry out to the others. "One down two to go... I'll be back for you later" Even though it was just him alive in the room he referred to the corpse on the ground. I heard something coming closer, my prey is coming right to me. "Tails hurry up and find it! I'm going to make sure Knuckles didn't fall asleep or something along those lines." Eggman entered the room looking right to the cage, he didn't take another step. "Eggman I found it!" The doctor motioned Tails to come by him scanning the room behind his glasses. Knuckles' shoe caught his eye, he saw his face had fear. Tails handed Eggman the poison, "Here you go now Knuck- KNUCKLES!" Tails ran to the echidna's side, tears came from the corners of his eyes. "Eggman Knuckles he's... he's how could he? Unless..." The fox looked to see the cage was opened, he knew Sonic was loose coming for them. Tails stayed close to Knuckles corpse scared to make the wrong move and be killed. Eggman went closer to the cage, "Knuckles must have let him out... Karma has gotten Knuckles" _

_A figure came from the shadow's attacking Eggman, screaming in agony he threw his attacker at the wall. He looked up to see Sonic covered in blood licking his lips happily. He needed to get the poison in Sonic, he went to open it he then noticed he couldn't move his right arm. "The hell?" His shoulder was missing a chunk, blood was gushing trying to settle with the already red suit Eggman wore. Sonic had chosen the right spot to slash his nerves. He needed to escape with or without Tails, taking the bottle to his mouth he took the cork out with his teeth. "Sonic would you like something to drink?" The hedgehog came forward showing his blood stained teeth, "I was feeling a bit parched, I'd love something to drink" To Eggman's surprise Sonic took the bottle rubbing the liquid on his face then swallowing the rest. _

_"I didn't think you'd actually-" Eggman put his hands around his throat. I stared a him smiling "What's wrong Eggman can't breath? I wouldn't think so I mean poison and blood mix perfect for me just not the ones alive that have their blood on me" He fell to his knees trying to take in air, "Who...are you?" I toward over him smiling "I am **God**!" The Doctor fell forward breaking his glasses, he was dead like Knuckles. I heard movement behind me, I turned to be stabbed in the stomach. Tails was shaking violently, tears staining his muzzle while fresh tears fell. "Your not Sonic, Eggman wa..was right he's dead. You.. you've taken over his body using it like a puppet!" I came closer, "Wrong fox he's still here we're just sharing, let me show you."_

_Sonic's eyes turned green, pain was written on his face. "Tails? What..huh?" Sonic looked down seeing the knife in his stomach. "How did this happen?" Tails' sobs became louder, "Sonic I'm sorry I thought you-" "You did this? Your trying to kill me!" Sonic pulled the knife out screaming in agony, he remembered Eggman giving him poison and Knuckles watching him in the cage. "Your all trying to kill me!" Tails watched his friend come at him with the knife, "Sonic no, we're trying to save you. Sonic please don't, SONIC!" The knife made contact to Tails' neck ending the fox's life. The hedgehog's mind snapped, he was now Sonic with the appearance of EXE. Sonic even had the evilness of EXE in him but could still be him. He was now Sonic .EXE._

_That Night_

_The moonlight stretched as far as it could go through the forest below. Sonic had been walking through the trees for hours since the death of his 'friends'. A bag was drug along the path he took, not caring how damaged it got along the way. He needed to go home, he didn't know why but that's where he needs to go. Not where Amy has been waiting for him beyond that. Sonic being distracted by finding his home he didn't see someone in the trees watching him. The figure jumped from tree to tree till she finally landed in front of him. "What're you doing Big Blue?" Sonic with his head down just passed her, "Sonic, is this a present for Amy or something?" She reached out for the bag, but Sonic was quicker. He grabbed her wrist and snapped it, he set the bag down and put a hand to her mouth as she screamed. Sonic threw her to the ground. He was not going to let her tell what had happened, so he lunged at her. Cutting her arms and legs with his claws she bled nonstop. Rouge saw Sonic's face and realized what was wrong with him, "EXE..." He took one of his claws to her throat and dug deep into it sliding it across her throat. Her face had terror like his other victims, unlike his other victims he cut her head off. Stuffing it into the bag and taking out the other bodies cutting their heads off as well leaving the bodies. Before he left he realized that people knew he was with them. He looked at his gloved hands, bloody covered in each one's blood. He slid off his gloves tossing it into the pile hopping someone would think he's dead but somewhere else. Taking the bag he continued on to his home. _

~~X~~

Amy had moved herself to the farthest corner of the room, she couldn't believe all of that had happened. She couldn't tell herself it wasn't true, but it was clear to her the heads on the wall, Sonic looking the way he does, she didn't want to believe but the proof was there right in front of her. She was shaking like Tails must have, a hand patted her head she looked up to see Sonic. He knelt in front of her "Amy... Don't be frightened it's ok I would never hurt you if that's what your thinking." Amy put her head in her legs, her nightgown again being ruffled. She wanted to get away from him, for the first time in forever Amy is scared to be around Sonic. He could sense something was wrong, but time was running out.

"Amy look at me." She was hesitant at first but then looked up. "It's almost time for you to leave. I'd keep you longer but it won't let me, still tainted he says." Amy went to say something but was interrupted, "Now listen before it hits midnight you must be in your house so I can take you home. If your not there, there will be consequences. Even though I'm not with you doesn't mean I can't keep an eye on you so don't tell anyone about me or what you know again consequences." Amy finally got to speak, "One what are the consequences and two how can you see me?"

"Someone close to you will die if your not there to be taken home. Oh and reflection my dear anything that reflects is where I can see you." Amy shook, she couldn't believe she was going to be watched all day everyday. The clock began to ding Sonic grabbed Amy's hands and held them close. The clock struck twelve, Amy felt a tingle in her body and shut her eyes. Even if she wanted to open her eyes to see why she was like this she couldn't, only Sonic knew what was happening to her. Sonic's voice was the last thing she heard. "Good bye for now my sweet rose..."

* * *

**Sorry for the late update guys! Not going to give excuses...**

**Sonic, Amy, Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, Eggman (c) SEGA**

**Sonic. Exe (c) CreepyPasta**


	4. Dreams to Reality

The reflecting pool was the only source of water not bloody, EXE gave it to me of course. EXE gave me power, the power to look the way I used to, to make my castle in the world I'm in now. Everything I want is right at my fingertips, even my sweet rose. Though he says she's tainted I don't understand that, she seems perfectly fine to me especially when I came back.

_Finally through the forest Sonic set the bag down, "Who ever thought you all would be this heavy?" He has the strength to carry the bag, but he just stopped and stared at the house across the way. A 'family house' stood out with it's nice blue color in the night, Sonic continued on going to the house. Closer... he was getting closer to his home. _

_At the door he reached out for the handle to find the house unlocked, obviously someone was expecting company. Shutting the door he continued through the vacant living room, up the stairs, down the hallway and stopped. The room to his right was open, peaking in still with the sack not far behind his eyes widened. Not knowing where he was to begin with, in front of him was his wife... Sonic got closer to examine her._

_Amy had tossed and turned recently, the blankets and cover were on the other side of the bed acting as a body to warm up the cold bed. He got even closer watching her, his eyes scanned her whole body. His heart began to race unsure if it was her scent or the fact she was wearing lingerie. His instincts told him to strip and mount her, doing as his instincts told he got on top of her. Going to remove her bra first something in his head snapped **'Not yet, soon but not now... She tainted"** Tainted? He didn't understand but didn't want to screw something up, so instead he moved up to her mouth and kissed her. Sonic felt heated but knew he couldn't do a thing to her, at least not now. _

_**'Stop being distracted and look at her hand'**, listening Sonic looked at Amy's hand. Her ring shined in the moonlight, it was practically screaming for attention. He then felt his hand go numb, he looked at his left hand where his own ring rested. Taking ahold of Amy's hand he slid off her ring, placing it in his hand with his own ring his vision blurred going dark, he had passed out. __Sonic awoke looking around at this new world, it was bright and cheery. Disgusted he turned to see the bag was with him, where was he? Sonic began to wander around the world looking for something. He stumbled upon a castle, "Interesting...". _

_The castle sat in the middle of a grassy land, patches of flowers scattered all around. A river went around and through a part of a castle, it was basically like a dream castle a little girl would dream of without all the puffy clouds, sparkles, and pink. The castle was white with a blue base, almost like Cinderella's Castle... _

_Sonic walked on the bridge leading to the mouth of the castle, doors already open like someone was expecting company. Roaming around he discovered the inside was different from the outside. The walls stone, doors made of wood, unsure how but he felt like the floor was abandoned and cold. The inside was much better than the outside to Sonic, he continued down a hallway he found till he saw a blue door. Curiosity got the best of him, Sonic ventured up what seemed like a tower. The sound of weeping filled his ears, he felt his heart drop. _

_Quickly he reached the source of the noise, a girl had thrown herself on her bed crying. "My Prince... Where are you?...Darling..." Sonic set the bag down making the floor squeak, the girl sat up looking in his direction. To his surprise Amy sat before him in a red gown that shows off her curves, she wiped her tears. Amy removed herself from the bed to Sonic, "My Prince... Is this you? Your different..." Amy stroked his muzzle. He held her in his arms, "You don't care? I mean I'm different.." Amy smiled, "Your still my prince... this is yours" She handed him his ring, Sonic looked down to his hand to find his ring wasn't there. He accepted the ring from his wife, placing it on his finger it began to glow. _

_His mind began to wander, thinking of the world around him he hated it so much. Soon everything around them changed. The grass changed to a red color, flowers turned black, the water started to get qualities like blood, even the sky changed it's calming color to red. Sonic smiled he could changed anything in this world, it was like a dream here. No, he was a god here.. and now he had his queen no... goddess. He turned to see Amy was gone, "Where did you go? A.. A...?". _

_"Amelia..." Sonic heard Amy's voice down the stairs, he began to follow it. She was running through the castle, things where changing all around her because Sonic wanted it a different way. Amy had ran outside to a pool of blood, she stopped right in front of it. "You changed our home... EXE gave you the power... but not the power to keep me here forever..." Taking in Amy's words he tried to understand, but your here with me now... Why can't I keep you forever?" She only smiled, "This is a dream for me silly, I'm not really here nor will I remember this when I wake up."_

_"So I just need to find you and bring you here so you can be with me forever like it should..." He looked back up to see the blood had turned into water, "Find me... but you can't keep me...". Sonic looked into the water to see Amy waking up from her slumber, "I'm God here, I'll keep you if I want..." _

Sonic looked in the water, he smiled seeing his wife waking up in her room safe. "Now I play the waiting game..."

~~X~~

"Hmm? Where am I?" Amy looked around once her vision cleared. She was in her room, everything looked normal not trashed like last night. Carefully she got off her bed, she examined her room. Everything looked untouched, thinking it was safe Amy went to change clothes.

Amy shut her bathroom door, removing the first strap she remembered something. _"Refection my dear anything that reflects is where I can see you". _Right away she looked at the mirror, her cheeks became hot. Amy went downstairs to the laundry room, no mirrors and the windows are covered. She threw her nightgown in the wash for when she'll do laundry later.

"Amy? Are you home?" Cream entered through the front door knocking while entering. "Coming! Coming!" Amy met her rabbit friend in the living room, motioning to the couch the rabbit kindly shook her head no. "I was worried about you! I called you, no answer. I was scared that the murderer came here." Amy's eye's widened, "Murderer what?!".

Cream's eyes became teary, sniffling she took Amy's hand and lead her out of the house. "Cream where are we going?" The rabbit continued to the grassy area close to the forest, "I think you should hear it the same way I did..." Amy looked beyond them, a figure stood at the top of the hill in front of them. "Cream..." The petite rabbit spoke to the figure, "I brought her liked you asked, she seems fine but you'll know more than me" Cream was now in tears gasping every few seconds. "Good I need to speak with her for awhile" The figure finally turned, I don't know why I didn't know who it was before it was obvious but I don't know why we need to talk... unless no... "Come with me Rose."

"But of course... Shadow"

* * *

**What do you guys think of this? **

**Sonic, Amy, Cream, Shadow (c) SEGA**

**Sonic. EXE (c) Creepy Pasta **


	5. Shadowed Rose

"You know if you wanted to talk we could have stayed at my house." I crossed my arms and looked at Shadow who was staring at me. "There's a dark presence there, it's not safe." He came closer scanning me, "Your aura is mixed Rose, I know he's visited you..." My body instantly shook, how does he know? There's no way he's knows about Sonic, unless he saw Rouge's death... Wouldn't Sonic have sensed him? My head was confused and unsure of what to think.

"Rose?" Oh, he's talking to me. What do I say, 'Yes my husband is a psycho killer and wants me on a leash?' I can't do that.. He told me someone would be killed... I can't have that no matter the person that'll be killed. "I don't understand, who visited me?" Yes I lied, so what? The bad thing about this is I think he could see right through me. Shadow got closer to me, I felt his hot breath hit me as he spoke. "EXE."

"Huh?" My heart just stopped, how does he know...? He spoke again, "I know you know what it is. Sonic's obtained it, and of course he'd go after you knowing your his wife. He'd probably get you impregnated, well knowing you." If he couldn't tell by now my face is either red or a very dark shade of pink. "Rose, tell me what you know."

"How do you know about it...?" My view went to the grass, hopping for a hole to randomly appear under me and take me away. He smiled slightly, "I worked on Project EXE, I know everything. From how it was made to the death of Tails, Knuckles, Doctor Eggman, and... Rouge." His eye's looked glassy speaking of one or all the deaths. "I watched the records from the Doctor's Base and the Fox's Workshop, both gruesome yet helpful." He looked normal once more, no smile no glass eyes.

"Why are you telling me this Shadow?" I looked around expecting to see Sonic coming at us ready to kill, but no nothing was there. "I'm concerned about you Rose, really. You should be watched over at all times, which is why your staying at G.U.N till he's killed."

"No... I can't stay with you. I have places to go, I have to be there." Shadow reached for me, but I just ran. I know he can catch me but it was worth a shot. He just stood there watching me run, he didn't even stop me. It was like he was scared, not of me but something else. Shadow must be afraid of what I'm afraid of...

~~X~~

It's been hours since my meeting with Shadow, all I can do is think of what he said. I mean what if I didn't know about Sonic's incident? I would have been crushed.. Either way he knows and soon they're be a new head on Sonic's mantle. Speaking of which Sonic should be here soon, at least I think so. I looked to the clock on my dresser, it showed 11:30 pm.

"He'll be here soon to take me back to the horror.." I leaned on my bedroom doorframe, it squeaked softly. Then came another squeak, this one sounded like the front door.. With my curiosity getting the best of me I walked down the hall and looked down the stairs. The door was wide open, letting the darkness seep through into the house.

Cautiously I walked down the stairs, not looking around me I went straight for the door. Looking out the door I saw nothing, so I shut it and locked it. When I went to go back for the stairs a man was in front of me, I couldn't tell who is was. All I did was stare, once again curiosity. "Sonic..?" Red eyes came to my vision, I put my back to the door. He came closer with his hands out, grabbing my arms he dragged me to the living room.

I was thrown onto the couch with force, he got on top of me. Struggling I tried to get away, "Get off me!" Aiming right for the chest I forced my knee up, his grip just became harder. "Rose please, your making this complicated."

"Shadow! What are you doing?" The dark hedgehog got off and showed her a vile. "This was supposed to make you fall asleep. I'm going to take you to G.U.N." I shook my head, "I told you I can't."

The clock struck twelve, dark chuckles filled the room. "Amy... Where are you..?" I looked back to Shadow "Please.. You have to go." Shadow went to argue. "Come out, come out where ever you are..." The stairs gave a warning to the hedgehogs, someone was walking down the stairs.

Shadow seemed ready to fight, then looked back to me. "Please.. I'll be fine" He went to the door, unlocked it, then shut it quietly. I smiled knowing I saved Shadow, but still he's going to have to stay away.

"There you are Amy, I was beginning to wonder if I had to _hunt_ you down" Sonic looking like himself left the last step. He came closer to me, my view was still at the door. "Come Amy it's time to go home." Sonic grabbed my arm and my back, pulled me up, then held me bridal style. My eyes felt heavy when I was in his arms, so I just rested my eyes for a few seconds.

When I opened my eyes a few seconds later I was facing a ceiling, it was dark but there was a dim light. I went to sit up to see what it was when something yanked me back down, "Shhh.. I'm not done yet" A hand pulled me up and turned me to a body, I looked up to see normal Sonic looking at me the way he used to. "Come here my lovely" pulling me up he licked my lips. The stench of blood on my lips was strong, almost fresh...

"Sonic.." He was now stroking my quills while nibbling my ear. Giving it one last lick he left my ear alone, "What's wrong sweetie?". Allowing me to sit up I saw there was a TV in what looks like my bedroom. "Amy?" He was now sitting up looking at me with worry on his face. "Did you kill someone.."

"Why ask that?" He laid down on the bed looking at me. "I can smell it". Sonic closed his eyes, now relaxing. "Well don't worry about it.." I got up from the bed going to the door. "And where do you think your going?" Sonic was sitting up looking serious, his eyes losing it's beautiful green.

"To see if there's a new head on the mantle" I opened the door, "Who's head are you expecting to see?" His eyes were now leaking the liquid I smelled before, he was getting enraged.

"Shadow's" I then closed the door ready to run.

* * *

**No excuse guys.. I can't believe this took me so long.**

**Sonic, Amy, Shadow (c) SEGA**

**Sonic. EXE (c) Creepy Pasta**


	6. Hell to Heaven

"Amy Rose Get Back Here!" There was no anger hiding at this point. I was right at the door, as soon as I opened it I could smell it. The door shut behind me closing in the cold. It wasn't warm and alive like it was, this time it was dull. I could barely see in this room, the mantle though I saw there was still 5 heads. No sixth.. _What have I done?_

I was right in front of the mantle looking at the heads, tears worked there way down my muzzle. _He's going to kill him now.. and it's my fault. _Falling to my hands and knees I let the tears fall. The cold wrapped it's self around me filling me with grief. I wasn't sure why I was so worried but I just needed to cry. Finally I wiped the tears away, now on my knees going to go back to Sonic. Maybe he'll forget all that I said if I apologize..

Getting ready to go back I pushed forward to balance myself, that's when the fire came to life. I went back in reflex, away from the fire. The door even slammed open, Sonic stood there. I've never seen him so angry, "Amy Rose..." I got up looking at him, luckily I wasn't burned from the sudden fire to cry out in pain.

"Get back in bed.. NOW!" He came closer to me, I knew if I wasn't his wife I'd already be dead by now. I just stood there looking at him, he continued to get closer now smiling. "So you wont listen to me huh? Well maybe you will listen to this.." Sonic went to a shelf on a wall, he grabbed something then looked back to me. The smell got closer, stronger than when I walked in the room.

A familiar arm was brought to my attention, tears came to me. Sonic shook the arm making a mimicking voice _"Look what happened Amy! I'm lost from my body because you didn't obey Sonic! Oh! Why Amy? Why didn't you just stay quiet and not tell Shadow?"_ I shook my head while crying, "No! No! I didn't... I never..."

Sonic dropped the arm, getting on one knee he lifted up my chin. "Look into my eyes.. what do you see?" Hiccupping I looked I saw darkness, redness like Shadow's, then finally I saw what he wanted me to see; me. "They.." Sonic smiled "They reflect Amy, I heard and saw everything.. You didn't obey me, so Shadow got punished."

"Not dead..?" Inside I was praying he was okay, I don't want to be responsible for someone's death. "Sadly no, but he could if I get bored torturing him.." I got up, Sonic went to the door. "T-torture?" Looking back he put his hand out to me. "Yes, but that shouldn't change because you'll obey your husband like a good wife should.."

I looked at his hand, then to him and his huge grin. He knew he had me.. Shaking I placed my hand into his, "Good girl" he lead me away from the fireplace and Shadow's dead looking arm back to the bedroom. Once we returned I went straight for the bed, crawling under the covers. Sonic joined me shortly, pulling the covers off my head. I looked up annoyed, but glad to see Sonic normal.

"I'm sorry if I frightened you lovely.." Sonic came close placing lite kisses on my cheek. "I thought you'd obey me to begin with," He then stopped. "honestly thought you were grateful to have me back." The room began to change to the bloody thing it was before, even the TV went to static.

I sat up watching Sonic mumble words, seeing the room flicker from bloody to normal. "But the thing that pisses me off the most... is the fact that when I turn out to be alive no one wants me! Cause of this! Exe saved me from dying, that stupid animal was the one that tried to kill me. But no, they blamed Exe. Thought I was mad, I'm not mad right Ames? What am I saying you don't think I'm mad, but they did. They tried to kill me, so that's why I killed them first! Always kill the ones that get in your way, well not in your way sometimes.. but especially the ones that think your mad or to them gone or being used as a puppet! Cause we don't need those people in our lives, cause you love me right Ames?"

Sonic was inches away from my face, he was half way to his Exe form. I could smell the blood, I couldn't stand it so I turned away. _Bad move. _I hit the floor hard, I looked to see Sonic's eyes burning red. He shoved me to the floor..

"You're just like them aren't you? Thinking I'm mad eh?" Sonic was on all fours, now on the floor getting close to me. "N-no I never said that Sonic!" He only chuckled, "Just because your my wife you think I wont kill you.. Well I don't like being used Amy, if I wanted that I would have let those bastards live! But my own wife using me.. That hurts Amy, and now you'll know the pain.."

He lunged at me, but I dodged him, "Sonic please don't! You don't understand.." Sonic rose from the floor walking slowly to me, "Oh I understand Amy.. You're thinking of killing me right now.." My back hit the wall, "No! It's nothing like that! Sonic, I don't know why you're thinking like this."

My wrists were pinned to the wall, Sonic's grip was tight. My eyes began to water, "Why are you doing this? I never said I didn't love you!" His eyes went crazy, after my words.

"He says you're lying. You know I don't like lying Amy.." My tears fell as the claws went for my throat.

~~X~~

"I still don't think you got bruise marks from Shadow.." Cream looked at my wrists for the fifth time, examining them even closer. "I'm telling you Cream he came at me! Just because I wouldn't tell him where Sonic was going after our wedding."

"But you didn't know in the first place so how could you tell?"

"I don't know Cream, I guess he thought I knew."

Cream crossed her arms, "Well when I see Shadow again I'm going to give him a piece of my mind!" I smiled, Cream had her angry moments once in a while. But normally she'd talk to the person then feel so bad she'd bake them a cake as an apology.

"You do that Cream.. Oh! Cream it's passed 1:00, didn't you say you had an appointment with someone at 1:15?"

Cream quickly grabbed the bag she had brought and went straight for the door, "Thank you Amy! I had almost forgotten. I'll see you later." And with that she was gone, leaving me in the house alone.

I never realized how cold the house was going into the fall months. Standing by the window, I watched the people pass by my house. There went the reporters that filmed the house for the news, they had finally stopped trying to get a hold of me for an interview. Thinking of this I hadn't noticed the blanket wrapped around my shoulders.

I looked around the room, on the coffee table was a bouquet of roses. The petals were soft to the touch, but what was off putting was the fact they're red as blood. Tears came to my eyes just thinking about it.

"I'm sorry about earlier.."

"Of course you are."

Sonic approached me slowly, "It's just that you can't really set me off like that. You don't have the scent of Exe. and with my instincts it's basically telling me to kill you.. And I've been good so far, it's hard when I think you don't love me."

The blanket fell, I wiped my tears but they kept coming. Sonic came closer to me, turning me so he could see my face. He was normal again, but he looked sad himself. Sonic pulled me close removing my hands from me face. Right then he kissed me, pulling away he looked me in the eyes "You know I hate to see you cry.."

Butterflies where in my stomach now, I pulled him in for another kiss. Sonic kissed me back roughly, we were now on the table making out. Stopping for breath every few minutes just to go back to the passion felt so good.

Sonic's hands traveled my body, I didn't stop him but then I felt something rub against my flower. He started getting rougher, his tongue was now in my mouth I could tell something else wanted to be in my body as well but that wasn't going to happen.

"Mmm.. Sonic no." I pushed him away after feeling him poke me with force. He looked at me confused, then his eyes lit up. "I'll take us to the bedroom so its more comfortable."

"No Sonic I don't want to."

"Okay either place is fine with me, I just want you comfortable." He went back to kiss me.

I just pushed him away again, "No Sonic. I don't want this, not now."

Sonic looked hurt, "But Ames.. I need you. **Badly**."

"I'm sorry Sonic but I'm just not ready for that yet."

"Ready? Ha! You wouldn't be a virgin today if I hadn't left. Hell you might've been pregnant too."

I could feel the heat rush to my cheeks. Even though that's true I'm just not ready now. There's to much on my mind to even think about having sex now.

"Don't deny it Amy you know you would, so what's the problem?" You could hear the frustration in his voice. I looked at him seeing the way he looked at me.. My eyes went to the floor.

"See this is what set me off the first time Amy, it still seems like you don't love me anymore." He crossed his arms waiting for an answer.

"No Sonic! I still love you, I always will." I felt hurt, I can't believe Sonic would assume this..

"Then why does it seem like we would be _closer_ if I didn't have Exe? You could see the hurt in his beautiful emerald eyes.

I felt hurt to, I'm not sure if you can tell though.. "You tried to kill me.." Sonic went to defend himself, "I told you already, you can't set my off like that when you don't smell right. My instincts just tell me to kill when I'm angry."

"Sonic! Stuff like that makes me scared to do anything with you! But I still love you..." I was ready for the smart ass comment about _'if you love me you'd let me do whatever I want'_.

All I saw was his smirk, he set his hands on the table and leaned toward me. "Then prove it." He caught me off guard, "Huh?" Prove it? What kind of question is that..?

We were touching noses now, "I said prove that you love me."

"And how could I do that?" Really I want to know..

Sonic's smirk became even bigger as he backed away, "Oh I don't know.." He motioned down, not to me but to his 'friend'. Once I realized what he was referring to my face grew very hot. "SONIC!"

He could tell how uncomfortable I was but decided to be smart about it. "Fine Amy I'll just take care of it myself since I care about me.."

I felt nervous, "I care about you Sonic." In a mocking tone he dragged out the words, "Prove it." With that he leaned in again grabbing my hips holding me as he nibbled my neck, with that I felt him rub against my thigh. "S-Sonic.." I've never felt so flustered.

"Hmm?" He stroked my neck with his tongue, giving it a few kisses before he did it again. He adjusted himself so his member rubbed against my flower. "Get up..."

"Why?" He started pushing my buttons, it was now rubbing harder and faster. "Ahh.." A few moans slipped, Sonic chuckled seeing my dark muzzle.

"Here Ames, just let me move these aside." I went for my panties, he was going to.. "G-get up.."

"Why? Your enjoying it." Sonic adjusted my panties so he could slip in his hard member.

"UP! GET UP!" Out of reaction Sonic shot up, he starred at me waiting for the next thing.

Shaking I got off the table, I didn't dare look into Sonic's eyes for this. I got on my knees, right in front of his member. When I looked at it I could feel my insides clench, hopefully that's a good thing. I grabbed his member stroking it a little, it was big.. and it was mine. I gave it a big lick then went to sucking it, Sonic said nothing to begin with but now he was moaning stroking my ears and quills. "Good girl... you're amazing."

After a while Sonic got tense, so I slashed my tongue against his member. His face was beat red, giving it one last lick he moaned loudly. His cum filled my mouth going to the back of my throat. I pulled away swallowing it, coughing a little afterward I could feel my stomach feel warm. I looked at Sonic, he was leaning on my couch looking at me lovingly.

After seeing that face I was up the stairs on my bed, Sonic was laying down, I was on top of him. He held my hips, "So that was shocking Amy, I thought you'd just throw me out. But no you went and shocked me, sucking my cock like that.. I need to repay the favor.

I turned my head to see Sonic smirking at me, when I turned back I was shocked. "Your still hard?" His member stood with some cum still on it.

Sonic stroked my thighs, "Well I did have a sexy hedgehog sucking it." There was a long pause, I didn't know what to do. "Go on Ames, give my cock some more lovin'."

I did as I was told and licked the cum off, then went back to sucking his member. Sonic moaned in response, after that an odd sensation filled my body and Sonic says I'm skilled with my tongue...

Sonic was also stroking my tail, it was driving me crazy. So I grabbed his testicles giving them a good squeeze, Sonic jumped then started to chuckle. "Oh so we're playing that way huh?" Stroking my tail fast with one hand he took the other to finger me. I pulled away from Sonic's member, "Oh Sonic no! Ah!"

Each moan was like his fuel. "Cum for me my precious Rose."

I didn't think this would feel good to begin with, but it does! Oh god I need more.."Oh! Ah! F-faster! Faster my speed demon!" Sonic did as I asked so I pumped his member at a fast pace.

The two began to moan reaching their limit, a large moan came from the two as they came. Sonic went straight for Amy's juices, making sure to get every last drop. "So how was is Rosy?... Rosy?" Sonic looked to see Amy had passed out from her orgasm, it must have tore through her hard. He lifted her up to place her on the bed making sure she's comfortable.

He stroked her quills, "I hope that pleased you my Goddess.. Cause in the future you'll be doing this whenever your God requests it." Sonic went to leave her in peace when a sweet scent caught his nose. Sonic looked finding the source was her flower, he could feel himself getting hard again. He approached the end of the bed and spread her legs revealing her flower once more to the horny hedgehog. Sonic positioned himself ready to take her, but then something clicked in his head Amy really didn't want to have sex.. Eh I'll respect her wishes.

He knelt down licking her flower, "Oh your pussy tastes so good Amy.." While he ate her out he took care of his 'problem'. He finally came, now moving all his attention to Amy. Thrusting his fingers into her he heard her moan. Her walls tightened around his fingers, she was getting close. "Mm..Oh S-s..."

"Say my name darling.." He hit the right spot, she came once again screaming out.

"Oh Shadow!"

**_Shadow!?_**

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. This is a Rated M FanFic so expect more of this in the future. This was just so they could get more comfortable with each other. **

**Sonic, Amy, Shadow, Cream (c) SEGA**

**Sonic. EXE (c) CreepyPasta**


End file.
